The Only Parts Shown
by deathrosekitty
Summary: If you gazed at people you'd see at certain time the real them. And all of the shinobi world, even its enemies know about each other intimately. [Oneshots for all.] Haku's up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Total Summary: If you gazed at people you'd see at certain time the real them. And all of the shinobi world, even its enemies know about each other intimately. Oneshots for all. Ino up first.

_Chapter Summary: _If you watched Ino throw her head back and laugh, you could see her fall. If you saw her anger, you could see her break. If you saw Ino cry you'd see herself... But even if everyone didn't see this. Not just Konoha was aware of her.

**-The Only Parts Shown-**

**Chapter One: Make Them Glamourous**

_If you watched Ino throw her head back and laugh, you could see her fall._

_Shikamaru_ thought he was seeing things. Either that or he was demented. The lazy teenager saw all the ways he could kill her. Each and every move that would lead to her demise. Ino had always thrown herself in everything she did, even acting like a bimbo for the traitor Uchiha. Laughing now, everyones eyes were upon her. Maybe Shikamaru should remind her that the enemy was hiding before them. Just waiting to attack.

_Chouji_ shook his head. Realizing what Ino was telling the enemy. Orochimaru was hiding among them with his precious Sasuke. The fat boy knew that Ino was betrayed by the pretty boy when he left. Chouji saw how she covered up that she ever liked him. She was an open book if you cared to look past the pretty face... and the bitchy-ness. Yamanaka Ino was laughing at her failures. She was going to take them down tonight or die trying.

_Sakura_ frowned at her friend. Ino knew they were here, right? How could she be laughing at a time like this? Sometimes the pink haired girl thought the blonde had lost her mind when they lost Sasuke. Sakura called to her, "Hey Ino! Be ready to die tonight." As Ino responded Sakura was more than a little frightened. "I already am."

_Naruto_ smirked towards her. He was going to impress Sakura with this one. Ino seemed like a fine warrior now that she got past the Uchiha. She was kinder and easily befriended him. Naruto's smirk fell from place as for an instant the fox thought he saw Ino fall. Blood surrounding her body, showing cuts. He shook his head. It had to be a hallucination, right?

_Temari _knew she had no right to but into Ino's life. She knew exactly what her Shikamaru saw when she laughed. The sand kunochi sneered as Shika whispered into Konoha's beauty's ear. Ino better stay away from him or Temari would take her volunteering to die for herself.

_Kakashi_ observed. Ino had been more _something_ when her sensei had died. The silver haired jounin couldn't put his finger on it, which was strange, since he usually could figure out everything. He decided to ignore her.

_Sasuke _shook his head by Orochimaru's side. Ino was wasting her time like always. Laughing. Just like Sakura used to do. Inside the pretty boy was anxious. Feeling as if the girl had surpassed him in something he couldn't put his finger on. If Sasuke felt curious enough he might even ask her.

_Deidara_ smiled to that heavenly laugh. A kind of sadistic smile. He wondered if she liked being cut and bruised, or just wanted to remain as unobtainable as she looked.

_If you saw her anger, you could see her break._

_Ibiki _saw how Ino pushed herself. Growling in anger as she slammed her fist into tree after tree without chakra until her knuckles bled and you could see the bone. She was facing her bad memories by doing this, so Ibiki never told Ino what she should really do.

_Tsunade_ was the one to always patch Ino up from training. No one could do it otherwise. She fought back. The 5th Hokage never understood why Ino wanted to leave her wounds and scars on her body so much, but was aware that the girl was slipping into insanity. The wounds must have made her feel alive.

_Jiraya_ thought Ino was drop down hot. Though when he asked her if she wanted to be in _Icha Icha Paradise_ the old pervert found not to piss her off. Behind Ino's insane anger Jiraya saw she was losing a battle. He wondered if she'd join the enemy soon.

_Gaara_ raised an eyebrow at Ino's tactics. He had been on a mission with her and saw her fight. Though it was kind of... barbaric, even for him. She seemed to get things done. The red head was always curious as to why he felt like Ino was a kindred spirit when she fought...

_Neji_ figured the only part of Ino that wasn't worthless was her anger. The reason being is when she was angry the blonde just kept on getting back up. The Hyuuga thought that even if Ino's legs were cut off she would continue fighting until the end. That is why Neji trains her.

_Lee _felt more than a little unnerved as he watched Ino and Neji train. Knowing that his friend would make her angry on purpose, so that she'd actually strike him. Lee was just glad that the anger was never turned to him.

_Kiba_ wasn't afraid of Ino when she was angry. What could the bimbo do? He never called her that outloud though. The dog lover wasn't stupid. If Ino couldn't beat him in a real fight she could find other ways to get him back.

_Orochimaru_ thought it was a little too like Sasuke. To be so angered so quick. Maybe when he took over the Uchiha's body he would make the Yamanaka his... It sounded like a good game to the snake.

_Itachi_ felt interested. For once. Ino wasn't afraid... after a certain point, of him. Itachi was tempted to snatch her up and see what else the blonde could make him feel.

_If you saw her cry, you'd see herself. The real her._

_Hinata_ held her for many nights. Ino would scream, kick, and fall off the bed. That's how they had become friends. The shy mouse had left her cold mansion with her cold family. Hinata admitted sometimes she'd want to go back to the hatred, rather than pick up the pieces of a broken woman.

_Shino_ let her pound on his chest. Cry into his coat. The Aburame would smell Ino's hair and try to forget the urge to hold her. Ino has never run to anyone in an emergency or when she was overwelmed. She never ran to anyone except Shino. Even after years of this he still didn't know how to feel.

_Anko_ sympathized with the blonde girl. It wasn't so long ago she had been broken too. Teetering on the brink of joining the enemies or killing them for hurting her. Ino would have to decide which side she was on for herself. Even if she was already slipped inside the darkness.

_Kabuto_ haughtily ignored Ino's breakdown when Orochimaru abducted her. He didn't know what Orochimaru wanted with her, but as he observed her Kabuto also knew he didn't want to relate with her. But as Ino was crying he could see himself. That haunted him.

_Kisame_ curled up his lip at Ino's uselessness. What was the point to have a girl that would only cry? He could only fantasize how Itachi could feel something with this twit. Even when she was angry she was annoying...

_Genma_ took Ino under his wing and taught her what to do with her feelings. He showed her how she could attract people to herself if she'd use her emotions a certain way. Genma didn't know which was creepier. When she used her emotions against him to tempt him or that eerie gaze in her eye when she showed no emotion what-so-ever.

_To herself._

Ino couldn't care less who hated her, who loved her, who wanted her, or who didn't notice her. She wanted what she wanted. And she would get it. The blonde would turn the enemies world upside down. Ino will become a hero to be feared and admired.

Most of all... She couldn't lose to Sakura. Not when Asuma told her not to on his deathbed. Ino guesses she does this all for the sensei she much respected and loved.

So no. Ino won't lose in love, life, or even... death. She had to be better.

But was she really so much better than Sakura?

XXXXXXXX

I was just going to make this a oneshot, but I decided to throw some love on other Naruto characters. Then I was going to put each person for each thing, but decided that would be too much, so the first chapter came up like this. I hope for those of you who read like it. Yes I didn't add everyone on purpose.

NEXT UP: _Sakura Haruno._


	2. Give Them Hope

_Total Summary: _If you gazed at people you'd see at certain time the real them. And all of the shinobi world, even its enemies know about each other intimately. Oneshots for all.

_**Chapter Summary:**_ If Sakura was shy she was drawing people to her. If she was enraged she was feared, but if she smiled... Sakura truly represented hope.

**-The Only Parts Shown-**

**Chapter Two: Give Them Hope**

_If Sakura was shy she was drawing people to her._

_Sasuke_ never wanted to be around her when she was clinging to him or praising him, but those little times where she showed her childhood side, full of sweet shyness, he was truly hooked.

_Kabuto_ could overlook the fact that she was an enemy when he saw her chakra control... Even as she blushed at him when he praised her efforts. She would be one hell of a help on his side... Not being full of herself was also a prize to him as well. Yes, Sakura wasn't as worthless...

_Tsunade_ wasn't known for being generous or exactly put herself out for others after the pain it caused her but after seeing Sakura's shyness at being around a sannin like herself Tsunade told herself "why not?" To her the sweet, spunky girl was quite a change to the girls that usually ask her to train them.

_Shizune_ saw such a sweet and wanting to please girl when gazing upon Sakura. She'd never feel threatened by the pinkette with that cute curtesy in her.

_Iruka_ was proud of his student. Though she wasn't overly confident or flashy Sakura had a way that made you notice her. Not counting the pink hair.

_Hinata_ found a kindred spirit she could freely turn to. After all it wasn't easy to speak your mind without help or someone to understand why you need help.

_Ino_ smiled whenever she thought of that young girl Sakura used to be. Though it wasn't the same as back then the heartbreak Ino felt when Sakura tore their friendship would always be there. Today Ino understands what the pink haired girl had to do for herself. For her own confidence. Whether the blonde liked it or not she'd have to agree that it was best they were rivals at that time.

_If she was enraged she was feared._

_Naruto_ would rather have Sakura smile at him, but he never got his way, even if her lips curled up after he got done with a prank. He really wished he had some warning time before Sakura was going to hit hime though, because she is scary!

_Konohamaru_ thought he could get away with anything because he was the late thirds grandson, but with Sakura... Yeah. He wanted to be a sweet boy in front of her. It would be better than getting hit like Naruto.

_Jiraiya _never knew why woman always hated him, but the pink devil he would never mess with. After all like teacher like student.

_Kiba_ felt the girls in their class were all pushovers, but he learned quick never to mess with a number one Sasuke fangirl. He still has that one scar...

_Deidara_ prided himself on the ranks of the Akatsuki and how no one could match his artistic needs in battle. In the Konoha interrogation room, however, he really wished he could have that nice looking blonde instead of the rampaging pink devil. Even he had a limit to where he could get scared.

_Temari_ wanted to make sure all of the females in Konoha knew Shikamaru was her man. Sadly, she got scared out of her wits instead when she chose to mess with Sakura's best friend Ino. The pink haired girl put Temari in her place for good.

_Kakashi_ needed the freedom to get away with being late and reading Icha Icha Paradise, but when Sakura says, "Show up on time! And don't bring THAT BOOK!" He does what she says without question.

_But if she smiled... Sakura truly represented hope._

_Shikamaru_' s inspiration was always his close friends and he never forgave Sakura for what she did to Ino when they were younger, but when the girl smiled he realized why Ino was drawn to her so much. There was a hope even Naruto couldn't give to everyone. It was the hope of light.

_Chouji_ never paid much attention to the pink haired girl, but he liked it when girls smiled, so when Sakura smiled towards him, Chouji smiled back just as brightly.

_Gaara_ couldn't feel anything. Nothing but pain and sadness. The need to live. Killing was next to nothing when Sakura smiled. He could feel himself hope again that the monster he had in him he could learn to control.

_Neji_ was quite annoyed when he was wrong about something. Though when Sakura smiled he could see where he had been wrong about her and why Naruto and Lee loved her so.

_Lee_ smiled when Sakura smiled. Her youth was amazing when she wasn't wrapping it around negative things! The undying hope he saw in her eyes made him work ten times more to see that smile again.

_Kurenai_ would never get over the fact her husband died or how closer he seemed to be with Ino, but Sakura's smile lit up the room and Kurenai thought all over again that she could go on. Smiling too.

_Shino_ was never really noticed by the girl with pink hair, but he could see her bringing the nations together and ending war with just that smile.

_Tenten_ couldn't stand the younger generation, but if Neji and Lee were okay with this one then she was too. Besides. She seemed completely harmless with just smiles.

_To herself._

Sakura thought it was important for those to care about her. She'd never betray her village, so the pink haired girl had to make a lot of friends.

She won't show how she cried, screamed and beat up on herself mentally after losing something precious to her.

And Sakura would let common sense get to her now. Planting her feet on the ground she gave up Sasuke. She gave up a lot of things.

She'd never give up herself or who she truly was.

Not one person could take that away from Sakura. No one could beat her down for that.

But could Sakura really not lose herself in this vast place of sins and evil of the ninja world?

XXXXXXXX

So the 2nd one is up, but I don't think this one is as good. I really tried on it, but I'm not very good with Sakura... The third chapter is going to be really small because next up is...

NEXT UP:_ Haku._


	3. Let Them Have Kindness

_Total Summary: _If you gazed at people you'd see at certain time the real them. And all of the shinobi world, even its enemies know about each other intimately. [Oneshots for all.

_**Chapter Summary:**_ Haku might not of known many people, but if you saw his kindness you'd see a helpless child. If you saw his loyalties you'd see his heart. And if you saw Haku fighting you'd see him lying to himself.

**-The Only Parts Shown-**

**Chapter Three: Let Them Have Kindness**

_If you saw his kindness you'd see a helpless child._

_Sasuke_ saw weakness. Too nice. He was going to get stomped on and broken. Like he was.

_Naruto_ smiled. It was the only time that nothing seemed to matter. Friendship must be simple like that.

_Sakura _was surprised. What she read about mist nins were completely wrong, then again when Haku's mask was put back on he was just like the rest of them.

_Kakashi_ nodded towards the grave with the younger one. Very young for sure, but if he would of been born in Konoha Haku would of been free to do more. Be more.

_Zabuza_ refreshed his thoughts on the ninja race when he was being catered to Haku. Things were simple in the beginning.

_If you saw his loyalties you'd see his heart._

_Zabuza_ didn't question Haku's loyalty because it was always there. Even in death.

_Naruto_ took loyalty as respect, but throwing your life away for someone... That he had to rethink. He couldn't do what Haku did.

_Sakura_ couldn't think about that. It all seemed so... complicated. She was confused beyond measure. Why sacrifice yourself if it wouldn't do any good?

_Kakashi_ agreed with Haku. He had seen that same thing before. If he was only as strong as Haku was back then... He wouldn't be alive. His teammates would be.

_Sasuke_ scoffed. No one is loyal to anyone. They just want to get close and then break you.

_If you saw Haku fighting you'd see him lying to himself._

_Sasuke_ was the same. He didn't want to admit it, so he didn't. Didn't want to see it, so he didn't. He lied to himself as Haku did. Sasuke would never admit he was a shadow of his past. Never.

_Zabuza_ yelled at the boy every time he showed an emotion on the field, "It's time to kill, not be blinded!"

_Naruto_

_Kakashi_ knew that the hardest thing in life to face was the truth. You couldn't always keep yourself cloaked in lies.

_Sakura_ thought he was too fast. Too good. She couldn't keep up. Haku was so sure of himself she knew she and her charge were going to die if they decided to take notice in them. Wait! Was that a misstep?

_To Haku himself._

He had to smile at everyones perceptions.

It didn't matter what anyone thought anyway.

As long as he was at peace with himself.

He was fine.

**Note:**

_Sorry it's small, but not many of the Naruto characters knew Haku. I also kept on getting stuck on this, so I hope it was okay._

_**Up Next: **_YOU VOTE FOR IT!


End file.
